ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin: Guide to Campaign
SOLO GUIDE: PLD can solo most mobs on Campaign. Support Jobs Dancer * Dancer as a support job actually makes a very viable replacement for a Paladin support job in Campaign. You won't have as much defense as a Paladin, but Dancer replaces a lot of things Paladin gets on its own. These include Animated Flourish to replace Flash and Waltzes to replace the cures. Best of all, there's never any chance of interruption, and if you play your cards right, never any need to heal. Of course, this also works great when soloing. This combination could never fully replace a Paladin, but if there aren't any main tanks, or if you simply have a small party, this combination is phenomenal. Weapons Sword :lvl 65 Macuahuitl +1 (Enmity +4 is very nice. This is generally the best sword for endgame tanking.) :lvl 70 Joyeuse (Double Attack (~45%), Piercing Damage; fast TP gain good when DD'ing. Drops from Charybdis.) Great Sword :lvl 62 Mercurial Sword (This GS is great for melee/accuracy built PLD/DNC) good with Rose Strap Staff :Lvl 51 Earth Staff & Terra's Staff (good if u have skill) Ammo :lvl 60: Bibiki Seashell (VIT +4) :lvl 70: Fenrir's Stone Ranged :lvl 70: Rosenbogen or Rosenbogen +1 :lvl 75: Lamian Kaman or Lamian Kaman +1 Armor Shield :lvl 69 Terror Shield - best one :D :lvl 70 Caballero Shield (Magic Def. Bonus +2, Enmity +2, Physical damage: Blaze Spikes effect, Set: Increases VIT need the Caballero Gauntlets to get VIT +10) :lvl 72 Ice Shield or Ice Shield +1 :lvl 72 Palmerin's Shield (Damage Taken -2%) :lvl 73 Koenig Shield (Generally the best all around shield aside from relic.) :lvl 75 Aegis (the difficult to obtain relic shield) Head :Lvl 56 Gallant Coronet (AF) :Lvl 68 Iron Ram Sallet (DEF:29 HP+20 Enmity+5 "Magic Def. Bonus"+3) :Lvl 69 Louhi's Mask (Day: Physical Damage -3% | Night: Magical Damage -3%) :Lvl 70 Aegishjalmr (Enmity +7) (Drops from Fafnir) :Lvl 70 Lord's Armet :Lvl 73 Adaman Barbuta :Lvl 73 Valor Coronet (Relic) :Lvl 73 Koenig Schaller (Abjuration Gear (Martial Abjuration: Head from Seiryu). One of the best endgame pieces due to the shield skill.) :Lvl 75 Askar Zucchetto (use when /NIN more useful than Homam and the Turban in my opinion due to Def STR VIT and DEX, could also be used as part of a DD setup also) :Lvl 75 Champion's Galea Equipment awarded at finish for A Moogle Kupo d'Etat. Widely used for a WS piece. :Lvl 75 Walahra Turban to be used when tanking as PLD/NIN. :Lvl 75 Bahamut's Mask (Enmity +8, Enhances "Dragon Killer" effect, overall a better piece than the Aegishjalmr, but even harder to get - This is the best head piece in the game for a PLD/NIN). Body :Lvl 59 Haubergeon (Good for damage output. See Talk page for discussion.) :Lvl 60 Gallant Surcoat (AF, most popular body piece due to balance of vit, hp, and enmity) :Lvl 68 Iron Ram Hauberk (more defence, hp and enmity then AF. Magic Defense Bonus is also nice.) :Lvl 70 Lord's Cuirass or ::Lvl 70 Heavy Cuirass (No VIT+, no Enmity+, no HP+, but it has Defense 60, significantly more than any other pre-75 armor, and it's significantly cheaper than Lord's.) :Lvl 71 Avalon Breastplate (Very Hard to get if not in a good HNM shell but is one of the best pieces out there.) :Lvl 73 Adaman Cuirass (DEF:52 MP+8 VIT+4 MND+4 Enimity+3) :Lvl 73 Koenig Cuirass (Abjuration Gear) or Kaiser Cuirass (HQ verision) :Lvl 75 Valor Surcoat (Rare Relic Drop from Dynamis - Xarcabard, considered by some to be obsolete due Iron Ram Hauberk and Nuevo Coselete availability.) :Lvl 75 Nuevo Coselete (Relatively easy to get from Crystalline Prophecy missions, Enmity +5 and Fast Cast are most common augments for Paladin.) :Lvl 75 Ares's Cuirass (loads of gil and extreme dedication to Salvage, but well worth the effort) Hands :Lvl 54 Gallant Gauntlets (AF) (DEF:16 HP+11 DEX+3 Light+10 Enmity+2) :Lvl 55 Jaridah Bazubands (DEF:14 HP-9 ACC +3 R.ATT +2 EVA +2) :Lvl 62 River Gauntlets (Mithra only; VIT+6 tops anything else available before Relic, and HP+60 can only help Spirits Within.) :Lvl 65 Fencing Bracers (Def: 16 HP+ 18 Att+ 6 Eva +4) :Lvl 68 Iron Ram Dastanas DEF: 22 HP +20 Enmity +4 Magic Def. Bonus +2 :Lvl 70 Lord's Gauntlets/King's Gauntlets (Level 70 PLD JSE good stuff if you can find it. Not necessary) :Lvl 71 Orcish Gauntlets (3 more DEF than Adaman, Same +3 VIT, +30 HP, and a 2HP/tick Regen in Campaign) - 'verry efective' :Lvl 72 Valor Gauntlets (Relic) (DEF:22 HP+16 VIT+5 Enmity+3 "Shield Bash" +10) :Lvl 73 Adaman Gauntlets (DEF:20 MP+10 VIT+3 AGI-1 INT-1 Enimity+2) :Lvl 73 Koenig Handschuhs (Abjuration Gear (Martial Abjuration: Hands from Genbu)) :Lvl 75 Homam Manopolas (Useful for Enmity and Haste for PLD/NIN.) :Lvl 75 Askar Manopolas (Useful as /nin due to Haste a higher enmity than some other pieces that also give haste.) Legs :Lvl 58 Gallant Breeches (AF) (DEF:34 HP+15 AGI+3 Enhancing Magic Skill+5 Enmity+2) :Lvl 68 Iron Ram Hose DEF: 36 HP +28 Enmity +4 "Magic Def. Bonus" +4 :Lvl 70 Lord's Cuisses :Lvl 73 Adaman Cuisses (DEF:41 VIT+3 INT-3 EVA-1 Enimity+3) :Lvl 73 Crimson Cuisses (Abjuration Gear with movement speed increase, godsend for kite fights. Please do not use while straight up tanking.) :Lvl 73 Koenig Diechlings (Abjuration Gear) :Lvl 74 Valor Breeches (Relic) (DEF:43 HP+20 STR+5 Enmity+3 Spell interruption rate down 10%) :Lvl 75 Blitzer Poleyn Equipment awarded at the end of A Shantotto Ascension. Has various uses for swap equipment. :Lvl 75 Homam Cosciales (Fast Cast and Haste for PLD/NIN.) Feet :Lvl 52 Gallant Leggings (AF, never take these things off if you're using a shield.) :Lvl 67 Rutter Sabatons (DEF:16 STR+3 VIT+2 ATT+5 Slow+2%) :Lvl 70 Lord's Sabatons :Lvl 71 Valor Leggings (Relic - Macro in for Sentinel only, stick with AF1 full time) :Lvl 72 Aurum Sabatons :Lvl 73 Koenig Schuhs (Abjuration Gear) :Lvl 74 Gallant Leggings +1 More shield skill than the level 52 boots. :Lvl 75 Askar Gambieras From Nyzul Isle Assault. Good for kiting and straight damage mitigation with MP and Enmity as well. Waist :Lvl 50 Swift Belt Haste +4% great for tanking PLD/NIN and DDing :Lvl 60 Potent Belt Replaces life belt. :Lvl 60 Lieutenant's Sash DEF 5, HP+15, MP+15, Magic & Breath damage taken -2% (nice for Imp PTs) :Lvl 71 Warwolf Belt (DEF:5 STR+5 DEX+5 VIT+5 Enimity+3) :Lvl 72 Trance Belt HP+ and Enmity +4 Back :Lvl 60 Knightly Mantle (Use High Breath Mantle for hate-holding trouble, thf or /thf-less party, or PLD/NIN) :Lvl 61 Amemet Mantle or Amemet Mantle +1 (Good DD piece) :Lvl 65 Lamia Mantle or Lamia Mantle +1(good Magic Defense boost for AM tier IV and tier III aga nukes) :Lvl 70 Gigant Mantle (Use for +HP gear setup) :Lvl 70 Valor Cape (Relic - Arguably the best back piece in the game for paladin.) :Lvl 70 Boxer's Mantle (Excellent for any situation, well worth the 75 Ancient Beastcoins) :Lvl 74 Cuchulain's Mantle (Best piece for DD setup) :Lvl 75 Cerberus Mantle good enmity piece and DD piece for PLD. :Lvl 75 Shadow Mantle (Dropped only from the Dynamis Lord. Good Luck.) Neck :lvl 50 Parade Gorget (Get one of these. 1 mp/tick while you're in white hp is unbelievably helpful) :lvl 55 Iron Musketeer's Gorget :lvl 55 Royal Guard's Collar :lvl 60 Fortified Chain or ::lvl 60 Chivalrous Chain :lvl 65 Shield Torque (+7 shield skill very nice. Combine this with Gallant Leggings +10 skill and Koenig Schaller +5 skill and you have +22 shield. You wouldn't believe how much this helps with skillups.) :lvl 70 Bloodbead Gorget The +60 HP is great for HP builds or Cure kits. :lvl 70 Ritter Gorget DEF: 8 HP +25 Evasion +5 Enmity +3 (Obtained via 15 000 Ampoules of Therion Ichor - Amazing for HP and Enmity build while PLD/NIN) :lvl 72 Harmonia's Torque (Vit -5 Enmity +3 - The VIT loss is nothing compared to the enmity gain - use it /nin) :lvl 73 Fortitude Torque (VIT +5 & Sword skill +7, very nice for end-game DDing.) Rings :lvl 30 Sattva Ring (As a CoP ring, this will last you all the way up to endgame.):lvl 57 Bomb Queen Ring (+75 HP great for HP build):lvl 60 Patronus Ring (30k(45k) AN in San d'Oria (S); Physcial DMG taken -2%, -10% in Campaign Battle) :lvl 63 Jelly Ring (Physical DMG taken -5%, Magical DMG taken +5%) :lvl 66 Krousis Ring gives 15 Def, and Krousis Ring +1 gives a major 20 Def. :lvl 66 Hercules' Ring Mainly for the Enmity+3 - Latent Effect is activated by HP below 50%. +3HP and +1MP every 3 sec (stacks with Auto-Refresh for a total of +2MP per tick). :lvl 70 Defending Ring (Good luck) :lvl 72 Topaz Ring or Robust Ring (HQ1 version) or Robust Ring +1 (HQ2 version) :lvl 74 Breeze Ring (DEF:3 VIT+2 AGI+5 INT-2)(Arguably better than the Soil Ring for PLD to some due to the increase in AGI and VIT which will help with defensive moves and taking damage, though you'll probably be laughed at.) :lvl 74 Soil Ring (DEF:3 DEX+2 VIT+5 AGI-2) :Lvl 75 Shadow Ring Wonderful ring for tanking anything that casts Earring :Lvl 32 Bloodbead Earring (HP+25) :Lvl 50 Insomnia Earring/Antivenom Earring (Good for MP/Resist/+1MP recovered while healing) :Lvl 54 Hospitaler Earring (Macro in for Cures if anything. Still isn't very useful.) :Lvl 55 Feyuh's Earring (Mithra only; can replace or pair with the Mercenary's Earring for Mithra, as it's STR+1 VIT+2.) :Lvl 59 Knightly Earring (Spell Interruption Rate Down 9%, "Bash" +10) :Lvl 72 Ethereal Earring (Converts 3% damage to MP. No arguments, the BEST earring for PLD in the game.) :One of the following from Divine Might: ::(see Talk:Paladin: Guide to Weapons and Armor for discussion) ::Lvl 72 Knight's Earring (+5 Shield Skill, +5 Divine Magic Skill, +2 VIT) ::Lvl 72 Suppanomimi (+5 Sword Skill, enhanced Dual Wield, +2 AGI) :Lvl 75 Loquacious Earring (MP +30 Enhances Fast Cast effect; -2 spellcasting -1 recast time)